


Feet on Pillows

by CheyanneChika



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Feet, Fluff, It's not a fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Don't lick other people's feet.





	Feet on Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihavenoidea241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoidea241/gifts).



> For Anna, who needs cheering up and my birthday present to her.

“Alexander, I swear to god if you lick my toes one more time, you’re going to regret it.”  Alex didn’t know how Aaron could sound threatening with his face mashed into the dog’s fur all the way at the other end of the bed, but he certainly could.

“They’re on the pillows, though,” Alex retorted.  “The pillows!”

“And what? Licking them will make them less offensive to the pillows?”

Alex paused.  “They would be cleaner.”

Aaron grumbled something Alex couldn’t hear.  It was probably along the lines of go the fuck to sleep.  Alex closed his eyes, only to blink them open again, because feet.

_On the pillows!_

And really, it was Aaron’s fault this was happening anyway.  How on Earth did anyone know how to rotate 180 degrees without waking up the bed partner, let alone the dog?

Feet.

They were lovely feet.

He would suffer the consequences gladly.

He licked Aaron’s foot again.

What hadn’t occurred to him in that moment was that his feet were also rather close to Aaron’s face.  He became intensely aware when Aaron _bit_ him.

Alex howled and tried to shake him off but Aaron was wide awake now and still biting his foot.  Aaron suddenly released his jaw and then bit down on another spot.  Alex whined.

The third bite was softer, gentler and on his ankle.

The next was a playful nip on his calf.

Alex’s whimpers got a lot less pained and a lot more aroused.  When the next came to meat of his thigh, he flopped back and whined.  “Aaronnnnnnnn.”

“Shut up, I’m supposed to be punishing you.”

Alex lifted his head to look at his lover.  Dark brown eyes stared back with a playful expression in them.  Alex shrugged and fell back.  “Carry on.”

And boy, Aaron did.


End file.
